This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to packaging structure for a stack of nested cups that serves also as dispensing means for the same.
Molded plastic cup dispensers are well known in the art. Stacks of nested cups are loaded into such dispensers, and are presented at an end thereof for dispensing one at a time. Such dispensers require some form of permanent mounting bracket means utilizing, for example, screws, cement, tape, or the like. A dispenser of the molded plastic type also represents an initial investment, and is usually of a construction limiting the user to a particular cup size.
Efforts directed to eliminating need for permanently mounted dispensers in the interest of economy and versatility have resulted in packaging stacks of nested cups in disposable sleeves, some adapted for mounting, and from which the cups may be dispensed individually.
The following is a listing of U.S. Patents believed material to the examination of this application, together with a concise explanation of the relevance of each:
No. 3,006,503 discloses a disposable dispenser for nested cups 13 including a cup container 10 provided with an external resililent member 25 having a tapered cup retaining rim 28 through which the cups may be dispensed.
No. 3,165,234 discloses a disposable sleeve 14 for holding and dispensing cups C from a nested stack. Circumferential beads 24 are molded adjacent the open end of the sleeve frictionally to retain the cups while accommodating forcible dispensing thereof.
No. 3,243,082 discloses a bag 1 for containing a stack of nested cups 7. The bottom cup 25 of the stack is frictionally retained by a resilient band 5 on the bag while affording forcible removal of a lowermost cup.
No. 3,261,500 discloses a sleeve-type dispenser 10 for containing a stack S of nested cups P. Projections 21 frictionally retain the lowermost cup of the stack while accommodating its removal.
No. 3,288,329 discloses a sleeve-shaped dispenser for a stack of nested cups 34. The lowermost cup is frictionally retained within a starburst opening provided in a lower insert 28, and accommodating one-at-a-time removal of the cups.
No. 3,365,100 discloses a packaging and dispensing sleeve 56 for containing a stack of nested cups 55. The lowermost cup is retained by a lesser diameter, shrunken portion 61 of the sleeve past which a cup is forcibly removable.
No. 3,411,665 discloses a packaging and dispensing sleeve 22 for a stack of nested cups 12. A circumferential bead 44 retains the cups for forcible removal therepast.
It is a general objective of the invention to provide an improved disposable dispenser for a stack of nested paper cups and the like.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide an improved packaging and dispensing sleeve for a stack of nested cups capable of controlled collapsibility upon removal of the cups.
It is a still further objective of the invention to provide an improved cup packaging sleeve which may serve as a disposable dispenser itself, or may be used as a cartridge to aid in insertion of the cups in a permanent dispenser.